Crib deaths have been extensively reported by the scientific community and the media. The notoriety has heightened the public's awareness of this serious problem. While particular cases can be distinguished by physical characteristics of the baby or by examining the surroundings in which the death occurred, there is a general conclusion that certain situations should be avoided. For example, bedclothes in which the baby can become entangled should not be used nor should babies be allowed to lay flat on their stomachs for extended periods of time.